The ox and the onigiri
by Myuki88
Summary: Shigure and ayame believe than since yuki has a girl friend and kyo is to shy to admit his feeling to tohru, why not haru? Well the start making plans on how to get them together...will their plan work? Will haru and tohru fall in love? R
1. Chapter 1

"Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun…w-what are you to doing here?" Tohru asked surprised as she opened the door. "TOOOHRUUU, I called and told you we would be coming over today!, don't you remember…?" Momiji asked in his whiney voice. "Oh Oh um p-please come in" tohru said flashing them one of her glowing smiles and opening the door wider. "KYOOOOOO YUKIIII"! Momiji yelled out as soon as he got in the house. "ah crap what's the brat doing here, AND haru?" kyo grumbled. "O-oh y-yes kyo-kun they said they'd be coming over today but I am such a dummy I forgot" She giggled. "Yuki" Momiji said as yuki came down the stairs. "Oh, hi Momiji, haru." Yuki said and he waited for haru to scamper over and tug on his shirt like he ALWAYS did, but he didn't. Yuki looked over at haru and saw him staring at something, which happened to be tohru. "Haru what are you looking at" yuki asked even though he already knew the answer. Haru snapped away from his gaze on tohru and blushed the faintest bit but yuki saw it never the less. He was a little shocked, haru never blushed. "well I need to go get ingredients for supper." Tohru said going and grabbing her purse. "Oh I'll go with you miss Honda." yuki said. "No, I'll go" haru stated calmly. Every one looked at him and he returned their stares with his nonchalant gaze then looked away. "ah hatsuharu-san you don't have to come I don't want to burden you!" Tohru rambled on. "nah its cool" Haru said and headed for the door. "you coming" he asked and tohru jumped up and ran over to the door.

"Be careful my flower, don't let haa-kun do anything" Shigure called as he cannoned out of his study. "Shigure why do you always have to be such a letch.?" Yuki said sighing. "Yuki yuki yuki yuki yuki yuki!" Momiji called. "What Momiji I heard you the first time." Yuki replied rolling his eyes. "Yuuuukiiii what's a letch?" Momiji said innocently. Yuki paused knowing that the innocent Momiji wouldn't understand the words and terms to describe a letch, but if he didn't try Momiji would go and carelessly fling the word around. "HO HO HO HUM, Yuki got himself into an awkward situation!" Shigure sang. "That's what you deserve you stupid rat!" kyo snickered. 'CRASH' "Wow yuki, you actually sent kyo through the roof!" Momiji exclaimed. "My house, my poor poor house!" Shigure whimpered, "Why?!"

"S-so hatsuharu-san w-why did you want to come with me…oh that sounded rude, no um I don't mind that you came I am glad we could spend some time alone together, no that didn't sound right either!…oooohhh" Tohru groaned "I am sorry I am such an idiot" "Tohru, its ok" Haru said and smiled, 'oh wow mom hatsuharu-san looks so handsome when he smiles he should smile more often, oh mom when ever I am around hatsuharu-san, I get butterflies in my stomach and I blush over the littlest thing!' "Tohru are you ok?, you seem kind of out of it" haru asked when tohru tripped. "Hm? Oh oh no I am ok I was just thinking…" Tohru mumbled. "About what?" Haru asked seeing her blush. "Nothing" She whispered so he could barley hear. "Nn" He mumbled then quirked the corner of his mouth up at the absent minded look on her face.

"So hatsuharu-san how is everything going with you" tohru asked smiling. "nn ok, just a lot on my mind." he replied. "Oh well if you ever want to talk about it I'll listen" She said with a glowing smile plastered on her face as always.

"Ah my little flower returns, you didn't do anything to her haa-kun did you" Shigure asked batting his eyelashes all girly and stuff. "Ah no" Tohru said not getting what Shigure was meaning," Hatsuharu-san even carried all the bags for me!" Tohru said smiling up at haru. 'Wow she looks so cute when she smiles, and those lips look so soft…ARG HARU STOP THINKING LIKE THAT' he scolded himself.

Haru blushed slightly and looked at tohru and looked away, of course the ever observant shigure caught this and smiled a wiiiiide grin. "IIIII"VE got to go do something in somewhere else" Shigure said and scampered away. 'Time to call aya' He said in his mind

"So then I see ha-kun looking at tohru and blushing and I got this idea, since yuki has got a girlfriend and kyo is to stupid to admit he likes her WHY NOT SET HER UP WITH HA-KUN!?, I mean I know he likes her, and I can find out weather she likes him or not, in my opinion it wont be hard to do that, but when I do I have got to keep yuki and kyo away!, so aya what do you think?" Shigure said all in one breath. "Oh my gure-san you are so right! We must set them up! ok so find out if tohru-kun likes ha-kun then I will be on my way over and stay a few days, mine can watch the shop." ayame paused. "And if she doesn't like him we'll have to make her like him!, oh gure-san we are so smart!!!" "OK so get hari to drive you over here and then we shall start our plan!, bye aya, I'll miss you." shigure said in a low voice.

"You to gure-san, I will stay forever faithful, until tomorrow." Ayame said "ALRIGHT" they said in unison and put their thumbs up even though they couldn't see one another.

"Ha-kun would you like to stay the night? You can stay in yuki's room.?" shigure asked. "Uh sure sensei." 'What is he up to…' haru thought but shrugged it off and went to tell yuki he would be staying in his room. "Haru? Oh your still here I thought you left a while ago." yuki said giving haru a smile. "Nn" haru replied. "Haru are you ok, you look like you've got something on your mind?" yuki asked seeing haru looking up with an even thought fuller gaze than usual. "Hm o-oh nothing" haru said a blush settling on his face. "Uh haru your blushing, seriously what's on your mind?" yuki asked concerned. "I am not blushing, I'm…ok you know I… augh SHE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!" haru said loudly. "Rin?" yuki asked knowing haru's situation with rin. "Nah I've gotten over rin…i-its someone new…" haru said quietly. "Who is it?" yuki asked patiently as haru kept avoiding his direct question. "Well you know her…" haru said looking at his shoes. "Just tell me who it is haru" yuki said getting slightly annoyed. "Its her!" haru said pointing to down stairs. "Y-you like tohru?!" Haru nodded slowly. "I cant get her out of my mind, and she's in my dreams and I am having all these…fantasies." Haru said blushing once again. "O-o-oooh s-so…that's why you were blushing…ok I get it, well haru the only way to get it off your chest is to tell her, she'd not going to be mean or harsh and who knows she might even like you back…" yuki said watching harus face lift a little. "OOOH YUUUKI, IVE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Shigure yelled. "Better go see what that pervert wants, you can come to…unless you don't want to see tohru…" yuki said sympathetically. "Nah its cool I'll come." He stood up and followed yuki out the door.

"YUKI!" "lord no!" yuki said quietly as he saw ayame sitting a the kitchen table. "Fear not little brother, I have come to speak to gure-san not you…unless you want me to then I would happily oblige ." ayame stated. "N-n-no I-I-I am fine…I'll be up in my room…for the rest of the time you're here." "I'll come with you." haru said calmly.

When they left ayame and shigure turned to tohru who was sitting at the dining room table. "Sooooo tohru-kun anything interesting going on in your life right now?" ayame inquired. "Um, nothing that I can thing of." she replied casually not getting what the were hinting at. "so we've been wondering is there anybody of particular interest in your life right now?" shigure asked slyly. "Um not that I can-…Not that I can think of she said blushing after the pause and she spoke in a higher voice than usual. "Seriously tohru-kun we want to help" Ayame put in. "W-well there…there is someone" she whispered. "Oooo do tell tohru kun do tell." ayame and shigure said in synch. "Well s-say there I had a friend who always got butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw this particular person…a-and she doesn't know why, but soon she figures out she thinks she likes this person but isn't sure if this person…per say likes her back…and I blush when ever I see him…I-I MEAN SHE BLUSHES WHENEVER SHE SEE'S HIM" Tohru stuttered out. Shigure and ayame gave each other grins. "So tohru-kun, say do we know this person your 'friend' has a crush on?" shigure asked smiling devilishly. She nodded. "so who is it?" ayame asked jumping up and down. "H-hatsuharu-san" she squeaked. "OOOH I KNE WIT TOHRU LOVES HA-KUN!" Ayame and shigure said jumping up and dancing. "N-NO I-ITS MY FRIEND!" She said while turning a fire engine red. "Tohru, tohru, it pains me to think you would lie to me!" Shigure said putting a hand dramatically on his forehead. "I-Iam sorry…yes I I like hatsuharu san. "YAY, ok that's all we needed to know." and shigure and ayame took off for shigures office. Tohru being the simpleton she is thought nothing of their questioning, leaving ayame and shigure to plot how to get haru and tohru together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tohru" Kyo yelled, "When's supper going to be ready?!" "O-oh I-its going to be ready soon" she called out through the door way. "Miss Honda, the food smell wonderful." Yuki said coming in. "Yeah" Haru said looking her in the eye. She turned around and blushed. "W-well it-it cant smell that good" she stuttered. "Nn, whatever you say" haru shrugged emotionlessly. 'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK' "O-oh some ones at the door, yuki could you watch the food- o-oh um I mean hatsuharu could YOU watch the food?" "Sure" he replied walking over to the stove.

"TOHRUUUU" Momiji yelled flinging himself in side the house with kisa in tow. "Onee-chan!" Kisa said happily and flung her arms around tohru with tohru doing the same. "O-o kisa Momiji how are you two, would you like to stay for supper?" "We're good, and we'd loooove supper!" Momiji said, as chipper as usual. "Ok, so how's school going kisa?" Tohru asked beaming at kisa. "I-its good" she replied shyly. "No more problems?" tohru said, getting a sad smile on her face after remembering how horribly everyone used to treat kisa. "I-I think I am doing good…I've got a friend now, besides hiro, he'll always be my best friend, but her name is Naomi, I really like her…" Kisa said shyly. "KYAAAAA kisa I love you so much!" Tohru said flinging her arms around kisa again. "Honda-san the soups boiling over!" Called yuki. "Eh…EH" Tohru jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Tohru, can I talk to you" shigure said after supper and he grabbed her arm lightly and swished her into his study. "Yes shigure-san?" she asked innocently, "do you think that you could take haru out for a walk, and maybe stay out for a while?" Shigure asked trying to act innocent, trying…but not succeeding. But tohru being the air head she is said "O-oh of course, I'd love to I'll go tell him right now!" She wisped off and soon she and haru were out the door. "Time to get hatori in on this…" shigure said calling aya out of his room to come with him to call hatori.

"So" haru said looking straight ahead. "Why'd ya' want to have a walk with me…?" He asked wanting a certain answer, but never received the one he wanted instead. "Oh shigure wanted me to I don't know why but shigure always seems like a person who knows what he's doing." And usually she would be dead wrong as haru currently thought, but it turns out in this situation, shigure does. "O-oh but its nice being out here together isn't it…?" she said blushing. "Nn, yeah" Haru said turning his head and smiling. "Hatsuharu-san can we sit down, I am getting a little tired. "Sure" He replied plopping down on a nearby bench with tohru gently setting herself down. "so, how's everything going for you?" tohru asked, looking at him in the eye then quickly turned away. "Oh well, every things going ok…" he replied flashing her one of his rare smiles. "How 'bout you?" he asked looking around, oh every things fine" tohru replied softly but still smiling that special smile of hers. "Its getting late we should head back" Haru stated reaching out a hand to hers. She blushed when she felt her hand in his.

"I am telling you hatori, its love!" Shigure sang and ayame joined in and soon they prancing around hatori singing "Love is such a wonderful thing!" repetitively. "You two shouldn't be meddling in these two kids life's, and if haru finds out he might go black." hatori said rubbing his temples. "Pleeeeaaase ha'ri PLEEEEAAAASE" ayame and shigure chorused. "OK I'll help you with your plan, good lord you to are annoying." Hatori grumbled the last part and listened to what shigure and ayame were planning, and started to think it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The next day

"OOOOOH TOHRUUUUU" shigure called up the stairs and had tohru hurtling down the stairs hoping she hadn't forgotten to do something. "Tohru kyo is going to kazumas, and me and aya are going to ha'ri's , yuki will be out with machi-san, so it'll be just you and haru, so please get along." shigure asked knowing that they would, unless haru went black. "Sure" said haru, appearing out of nowhere almost giving tohru a heart attack. "Ok be good, don't do anything I wouldn't d-, OW ha'ri that hurt, why'd you do that!" shigure cried, "Yes ha'ri, don't hurt my precious gure-san." Ayame cried with him with hatori dragging them to the car.

"So, hatsuharu-san, what do you want to do." tohru asked wondering what was going through his mind. "Nn, cant think of anything…what do you want to do?" he asked while staring of into space. "Hmmm, want to watch a movie?" She asked clapping her hands together. "Uh, sure" haru replied looking at her glowing face. 'CRAP, why does she have to be so cute?!' he thought scolding himself for all the things going through his mind. "Uh hatsuharu-san , the video player wont go off and it has one of shigures…'movies' is in it…." Haru walked in the room to find a cherry red tohru, franticly pressing the off button on the player, with her hand over her eyes, unfortunately for her, she could still hear… "Holy crap…" haru said and walked over, picked up the player, ripped the plug out of the wall, pried open the player case, took the movie out and broke it and put the player back.

Unknown to them, shigure and ayame and an annoyed hatori were watching through the window, then the saw haru break the DVD and shigure said "I figured that would happen so I picked my cheapest least favorite movie I had" he said proudly. "So smart gure-san!" Ayame praised. "Good lord" hatori grumbled.

"T-that was sure…something" Tohru said fanning herself with her hand, she had never expected to see that till she was married and wanted a child. "Nn" haru said again. "Haru want to sit down and play truth since all the DVD's are gone?" Tohru asked happily. "Sure" he said, "Ok, so, ummmm, w-whats your favorite color?" she asked thinking what a stupid question it was. "Black" he said giving her a small smile. "O-oh that should have been obvious…Ok your turn" "Who do you like, yuki or kyo?" haru asked. "Whaaa-" Tohru cried, "You have to answer, its truth after all." he said smirking at her. "U-uh n-neither" She said shyly. "Oh who do you like?" he asked again. "I-I-I oooohhh" She whimpered "I-I like-" She started out but was interrupted by yuki, "Oh hey tohru, haru," he said giving haru a hard stare. "What were you to doing" He asked suspiciously. "Oh we were playing truth" tohru said fully recovered. "oh, I see, haru come with me please." yuki said sternly. "Oh, I am going to go call hana and uo, see you in a little while.

"Haru, you didn't do anything…did you?" yuki asked. "Yuki, does it look like I did anything?" He gave an exasperated sigh. "Ok, I am sorry." Yuki smiled, and patted haru on the back. "Its got to be hard to like her as much as you do, and not be able to know her feelings for you…." yuki left off. "Nah…I think I'll be fine" haru said, but yuki knew haru was just covering up his real feelings, something he did quite often.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON (after everyone got back)

"yuki-kun, hatsuharu-san, kyo-kun, guess what!" Tohru said all hyper and what not. "What?" they all said. "HANA AND UO ARE SPENDING THE NIGHT!" Everyone was quiet then kyo said "Crap…" And yuki was just like oh, that's good!" Haru said "Cool.."

"HANA UO!, its so good to see you! every one hana and uo are here!" she said excitedly. After tohru, uo and hana finished catching up on everything, they decided (they meaning uo and hana) That since it was late they would get the boys to play truth or dare with them. "Okay boys, into the living room ,were playing truth or dare…GET BACK HERE ORANGE TOP!, NO I SAID GET BACK HERE!" uo yelled. "NEVER YOU YANKEE!".

Finally every one was settled in the living room and they were about to start, once again shigure and ayame were watching unnoticed from shigures office.(hatori was tired and he thought it was stupid so he left). "Okay I'll start, prince, truth or dare.?" Uo said. "Uh...Truth" Yuki said softly. "OKAY!, how far have you and machi gotten, all the details spill!" uo said chuckling as yuki turned bright red. "Uh I-I don't really want to-" Yuki was cut off by kyo. "I don't want to here that idiots story of him and his girl friend doing…well...whatever it is they did or do!!!" "Shut up carrot top!" Ok prince go" "Yes yuki, we would all love to hear…" hana added in mysteriously. "Uh-um well, I really don't feel comfortable talking about it…" Yuki said reluctant to tell. "OOOOOh you guys must've gotten pretty far, huh?!" uo laughed. "N-NO!" Spill prince, before my patience runs out!" "o-okay…w-well, we've just kissed…" He muttered. "From a level of 1 being just a peck, or 10 full blown make-out?" Uo chuckled out. "…s-six…" yuki whispered looking down. "Good boy prince!" "Now its your turn" she finished off . "Okay haru truth or dare?" yuki asked thinking up a plan. "Dare" haru said absent mindedly. "Ok, I dare you to…kiss Honda-san" "WHAT" kyo and haru said in unison, uo and hana knew about tohru's crush on haru, so they didn't say anything, but kept an eye on tohru, incase she really didn't want to. "it's a dare, you have to do it!" yuki said smirking.

"This is so good!" shigure chuckled quietly. "To think yuki has made out with a girl with out my knowledge, how disgraceful!" ayame sniffed. "Just keep watching, this ought to be good." shigure whispered grinning manically.

"uhh-ummm, ok" Haru gave yuki a look that could kill, yuki was surprised haru didn't go black yet. Haru went over, put his hand on tohru's face, he leaned in, so did she , and their lips met, their spines tingled, and they were now completely out of it. Haru gently pushed her to the ground and put his arms over her, while tohru wrapped her arms around his neck. She never felt like this before….she was so…out of it, so was he, finally, uo and kyo hit haru on the head and dragged him off tohru and sat him down, seething at him, haru for once had a very visible blush on his face, and looked surprised. He got up, walked away to yuki's room saying "I-I need to be alone, for a minute. Tohru soon ran up after him.


End file.
